saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Tanaka
» |alo race = |in-game occupation = Crafter |affiliation = «Brightscale» |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = «Sword Art Online (Kenji)» }} Momoko Tanaka (桃子田中), known by the username Elise (恵莉寿), was one of the 10,000 players trapped in « ». She was a founding member of a called «Brightscale» and supported her friends as a crafter. In-game Momoko ran the «Brightscale Eatery». Her twin sister was Akiye. Momoko served as a frequently used supporting character in the author's work, especially in chapters focusing on Fujimaru Nakamura's point-of-view. Appearance Momoko is a petite dark-haired girl with a cheery disposition.SAOK: The Karma Scales Shortly after joining Kenji she wore crafting gear similar to a standard civilian NPC.SAOK: The Business of Grinding When not crafting however Momoko has appeared with a different outfit almost every day, which were made whilst levelling her «Sewing» Skill.SAOK: Inbetweeners III Outfits The initial clothing she wore in Aincrad consisted of a plain woolen top, leather trousers, and plain black boots. Kenji noted this outfit to be entirely store-bought. At Kenji's insistence the twins adopted battle-centric equipment whenever they were questing with him. This consisted of a tunic with a protective metallic breast plate, a studded leather skirt, cloth leggings, and fur-lined boots and gloves. The suit was completed with a ridiculous looking brown leather cap. During her time on the 5th Floor, Momoko had adopted leopard-print jacket and trousers, beige shirt, and her usual leather boots.SAOK: Inbetweeners V Seemingly in response to Kusaka's venting regarding the weight of the Tanking equipment his role required him to wear,SAOK: Unexpected Meetings Momoko created a casual uniform rather than a strict battle uniform, allowing for the members of «Brightscale» to exhibit their own unique appearance when questing. The uniform she settled on was distinctly Eastern in design and consisted of a black-coloured kimono, white shitagi, black hakama, white ōbi, white tabi, waraji, and a simple armband with the «Brightscale» insignia emblazoned on its surface.Guild uniform These uniforms were in use by the members of «Brightscale» by the 22nd of December 2022.SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum As a continuation of Kenji's insistence on protective equipment when the twins party up with him, Momoko wore several « 's» attached to her ōbi, whilst her shitagi was more thoroughly padded than those worn by her guild-mates. Regardless of the outfit Momoko always kept the «Cloak of Hiding» given to her by Fujimaru close. This cloak was moss-green in colouration and was decorated with falling leaves.SAOK: Inbetweeners IV She would wear this cloak even when it clashed with her other outfits. Personality Momoko is a trusting, energetic, innocent, and fun-loving young girl who often takes the lead over Akiye. Although twins, the girls have their share of differences, just as they have a long list of similarities. Momoko is a morning person, exuding inexhaustible energy from the moment she wakes up, and is meticulous in her morning routine. Conversely, she lacks Akiye's observational skills, but is better at speaking to others. Her sociable attitude often causes her to unintentionally ignore her message notifications so whenever Kenji needs to contact the twins it is usually Akiye he messages, rather than Momoko.SAOK: The Eventful Taurus In the wake of Loki's attempted robbery the girls came to greatly depend on Kenji; to the point they initially could not sleep without having him nearby, and found trusting others outside his core group difficult. Despite this setback, Momoko's sociable attitude ultimately prevailed; she befriended both Ino Choyo and Fujimaru Nakamura of her own volition and without encouragement from her peers.SAOK TimelineSAOK: Inbetweeners I Momoko was supportive of her sister's bond with Fujimaru and helped the young man prepare a picnic and only asked that he take her for a ride on his gondola afterwards as payment. As far as «Brightscale» was concerned, Momoko was friendly with Airi and saw in Yoshiro a parental figure. By the time «Brightscale» was established as an official guild Momoko had an impressive customer-base and product knowledge, with a marked preference for cooking and medicine.SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade One of her hobbies was mixing various materials with the intent of making increasingly better restorative potions for her combat-focused friends to use. Momoko is a fan of Disney's animated films, specifically Frozen and Moana. When she first met Kenji's friends she walked in on an impromptu party celebrating Kusaka and Sojiro reuniting, and sung various Disney songs alongside her sister. History Synopsis :Main article -- Sword Art Online (Kenji). Aincard arc Part I: Companionship *SAOK: The Karma Scales *SAOK: The Business of Grinding *SAOK: The Eventful Taurus *SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade *SAOK: Roving Rovia *SAOK: Braving the Depths *SAOK: New Year Resolutions Inbetweeeners *SAOK: Inbetweeners I (mentioned) *SAOK: Inbetweeners III (background) *SAOK: Inbetweeners IV (background) *SAOK: Inbetweeners V Intermission *Intermission: A Matter of Skills and Proficiency Part II: Determination Stats Equipment Weapons Crafting Accessories Items Skills Momoko is a non-combatant. Instead of serving a battlefield role she supports her friends with crafting and maintenance.Brightscale Roles When questing or farming with Kenji, however, she uses «Throwing Picks» to lightly injure a monster to increase her experience yield. This practice would continue when questing with Fujimaru. At his direction the twins were given a «Cloak of Hiding» apiece which allowed them to easily resolve fetch quests in monster-infested areas without their more battle-ready comrades having to constantly watch out for them. Momoko's fighting abilities later saw a large improvement. She eventually slotted «One-handed Dagger» and «Martial Arts» which allowed for the equipping of the niche «Hidden Blade» class of weaponry, which focused on the inflicting of various status effects with high likelihood rather than inflicting high damage.Hidden Blade Her initial skills included «Sewing» and «Cooking». Her third skill, acquired during intensive questing and monster-farming whilst partying with Kenji, was «Mixing». She reached her fourth skill slot in the time between December 7th and December 15th, with her fourth skill being «Equipment Appraisal». By the time «Brightscale» was established as an official guild, Momoko had built an impressive customer-base and product knowledge. Kenji's gift of a allowed her to set up a shop in any safe-zone when her combat-focused comrades where questing or farming. Sword Art Online Author's notes Behind the scenes *Momoko's height and weight measurements, including physical appearance, is modelled on Yuzu Kurosaki from Bleach. Trivia References & notes References Notes Category:Characters Category:Female